


Dean's POV of Angels Are Kinky.

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: I'm Adding Dean's Pov to my friend Jen's work (Impalgirl67)
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 7





	Dean's POV of Angels Are Kinky.

Don't let anyone fool you.

Angels are the kinkiest pieces of shit you would ever come across.

Castiel wanted sex 24/7. And the things he demanded made even Dean's eyes go wide. Of course, he was more than happy to comply, but where Castiel came up with these things were beyond him.

Once he'd had Dean blow him in the grocery. Another time he had Dean dress up in lace panties. One time Dean had to take the role of a housewife, complete with dress and apron. Once he even had Dean slide his dick between the base of his wings, which, Dean wasn't going to lie, was the hottest thing he'd ever done.

Not to mention, Castiel was a complete slut. He woke up every morning with Cas' hot mouth around his cock. Then he'd get in the shower and Cas would join him. Sometimes, before breakfast, they'd have sex on the counter. After Dean got home from whatever he had to do that day, Castiel would meet him in the garage and fuck him on the Impala, or inside if Dean didn't get out fast enough for Castiel's liking.

Then they'd go inside and shower, complete with sex, then make dinner. While Dean ate Castiel was on his knees under the table, sucking him off. Then they'd cuddle watching TV, but Castiel always made sure Dean's hand was on his crotch and Dean would fondle his balls through his pants while Cas kissed his neck.

Then they'd get into bed and of course, Castiel would fuck the life out of him, before finally falling asleep.

Repeat.

And Dean loved it. He never thought of himself as a bottom, he was always in control, but Castiel soon disciplined him. He was Castiel's bitch and they both knew it. He would never refuse his angel anything. And when Castiel walked in saying he wanted to have sex on the hood of the Impala, Dean didn't say no.

But when Castiel decided they were doing it with the Impala parked outside for the entire neighborhood, Dean felt a little… apprehensive.

"Please Dean," Castiel said, his eyes opening wide. Dean felt it was ridiculous that Castiel could look so innocent when he was the dirtiest fucker on the block. Dean already knew he would say yes, not because of Castiel's puppy dog face (Sam was the master of that and Dean was willing to bet his life that there was no one better), but because he would do anything for Cas.

So when his bare back was pressed against the cold metal hood of the Impala and Castiel's moans penetrated the air while he pounded his cock into Dean's hole, he blamed Cas.

Dean tried to keep quiet, he didn't particularly want the neighbors to see them, if any were home, but at the same time it was thrilling knowing that anyone could walk out.

He and Castiel had a house in your classic, apple pie neighborhood, and everything moved like clockwork. Every week day, the stupid minivans would go driving out at two in the afternoon to pick up their kids and return at four after spending some time getting ice cream.

Dean struggled to get a sane thought through his head as he squinted at the sun, as far as he could tell it was half three. He bit his lip, silencing his moans, but Castiel wasn't having any of it.

A slap came across his cheek and Castiel glared down at him. "What did I say about holding back?"

Dean didn't answer, but he let out a groan into the air (which he didn't have to try too hard for, if he was being completely honest). Castiel rewarded him with wrapping a hand around Dean's cock, beginning to stroke it.

"Son of a bitch this Angel knows exactly how to get me going" Dean was thinking in his head. "Good slut… that's what you are, aren't you Dean? You're a little slut for me, a slut for my cock in your tight little hole aren't you?"

Dean was pretty sure it went both ways; Castiel would probably explode if his cock wasn't in Dean's asshole, but he didn't bother to point it out, it might earn him another slap (not that he minded, to tell the truth). 

"One of these days I'm going to show you Cas what it's like to be fucked by me" Dean says loudly and Cas shuts it down with a rather forceful grip and says "Yeah, that will never fucking happen You're my bitch." 

"Yes! I'm your bitch, Cas," Dean grunted out, feeling his cock twitch in Castiel's hold. "I'm your little cockslut."

Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over Dean's cock, slicking it up in his warm hand and beginning to stroke Dean with the intention of bringing him to a climax instead of the stupid teasing thing he was doing earlier which had Dean ready to cry if it meant Cas would give more.

"How does he do this to me; he knows exactly what to do to make me melt in his hand!" Dean was ready to let go when he begged Cas "Please go faster" Cas smiled and slowed his speed so that he would be able to tease Dean for a few seconds more. "Cas, Please I need you to go faster" Dean begged some more. Cas winked and sped up till Dean was ready to release but then stopped mid stroke. 

Dean is now looking confused and frustrated and says "What? what, happened? Dean is almost in tears "I... I was almost there". "That was the point Dean, All that talk earlier about fucking me got into my head!" Castiel said looking at deans hard cock and back up to face with a devilish smile. 

Dean is extremely turned on at the thought of his angel wanting to be fucked by him; "Sure baby; I'll show you the ropes!" Dean says with a sassy tone. Cas quickly corrects him "Sweetheart; You're going to fuck me how I want! Don't step out of line" as he grabs dean by the jaw and pulls him up for a kiss. 

Dean Blushes and whispers "I'm still gonna make you cum for me" and giggles. Cas Huffs as Dean pushes him up against the side of baby and slowly unbuttons his pants. "Dean, I need you" Cas lets slip out. Dean responds with "I know I just want to make sure you get to enjoy this" Cas smiles and lets out a slow groan. 

At this point Castiel's pants are around his ankles and Dean is eyeing his Angels hard long cock; thanking Chuck himself for making him so perfect for him and himself alone. Cas looks Dean dead in the eyes and says "Suck my cock Dean; get it nice and wet for your tight asshole." Dean smirks and takes his angels cock into his mouth and begins to play with the tip with his tongue as Castiel lets out Deep moans followed by "Yes, Dean Just like that!" 

Castiel can feel release getting closer and suddenly says "I want you now; don't make me wait!" Dean looks up into Castiel's eyes and wipes his mouth. Dean smirks and licks his lips. 

Dean quickly stands up and forcefully grabs Cas by the shoulders and turns him in one swift move and shoves him over the hood of baby. "Remember you asked for this" Dean spreads Castiel's sweet asshole open and slides his sopping wet cock into him. Cas lets out a loud moan and dean can feel him tighten around his hard cock. "You like that my sweet angel? " Dean says in a soft tone. Cas replies "Yes, Yes I love it keep going make me cum Dean" 

Dean starts going faster and The sounds that Castiel is making is sending dean over the edge! So he slams into Cas one last time as they both cum at the same exact moment. Dean collapses onto Castiel and kisses his neck softly before standing up

When Dean stands up and tries to pull his pants up as Cas turns over and pulls Dean back into a rough kiss; Cas shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth harshly. Dean heard the rumble of one of those stupid minivans, but they didn't care (even though both of them were completely naked pressed up against baby).

Oh yeah, angels were kinky as shit.

And Dean fucking loved it.


End file.
